


Life Isn't a Fairytale (But It Could Be)

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste is a Prince, Adrien August, Adrien Wants to Run Away, But is in fact ladrien, Day 31: My Prince, F/M, Fluff, I can explain about this, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Medieval AU, Open Ending, That good old medieval drama, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, royal duties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: Prince Adrien was experiencing a major headache because of his royal duties, but he always had time for his favorite duchess, Marinette de La Coccinelle.Adrien August Day 31 ― My Prince
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Life Isn't a Fairytale (But It Could Be)

**Author's Note:**

> As I promised in the summary, I want to explain about the open ending here. I actually wrote this for Ladrien June but I gave up at the time (and it has an ending, a happily ever after ending). But now that I’m building a whole au about this, I felt like I should develop more before revealing the true end. And maybe I change it for better, if it needs. That’s it.
> 
> This story makes part of the same au as “My Right-Hand Man” but they don’t connect to each other. Really, guys, I’m just throwing au’s at you all XD  
> Now I hope that you enjoy this last story to Adrien August!

The sound of the piano was especially irritated that morning. Everyone in the palace could hear it. Several times Queen Emilie found herself sneaking down the corridor that led to the music room and then stepped back. Perhaps it was not a good time to intervene in the discussion between King Gabriel, her husband, and her son Adrien.

Since the announcement of the proposal to launch the Prince Regent's hand in engagement, Adrien's mood has soured. He knew that his parents would end up choosing his bride based on what _they_ thought was important and not on his own opinion. At the very least, he could comment on one or two things, but questioning the decision was out of the question.

The kingdom was in search of alliances and smaller pieces of land around it finally found a purpose for their princesses. They had the perfect exchange product: an heir and a future king.

Everything Prince Adrien wanted to be less.

There were times when, in the dark of night or in the mere observation of the stars, he wished he had been born in another type of cradle. He wouldn’t deny his parents as progenitors, however. As stubborn and controlling as his father was, deep down Adrien understood his motives. He didn't agree, but he understood. If they had been born as a family of peasants, perhaps they would have been _luckier_.

The commoners who claimed his life as perfect didn’t know the pressures and tasks behind the act of wearing a crown and carrying a title.

He studied politics, languages, history, philosophy and war strategies every day; practiced fencing and piano; he tried to learn to tame horses; hunted; and for court entertainment, he posed to be a painting model. As a nobleman, he needed to honor his family at all times and be diplomatic with everyone. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a war by not waving to another king.

Thinking about these things, the keys he had been hit with fury had the grace to be played with more tranquility. Calmness is always provided with strong tiredness. Was it worth fighting his destiny? Adrien sighed heavily. He knew he had no right to think so, but why not?

“Your Highness,” Plagg, his page, approached the piano. “The Duchess of La Coccinelle is here to see you.”

The prince's gaze took on a new glow and the servant couldn’t contain a roll of his eyes. Plagg was one of the prince's great friends and so he was free to express himself as he pleased in front of him. He was easily disgusted of the prince's romanticism, and even though he received the best camembert in France, nothing stopped him from complaining a bit.

“Send her in,” Adrien asked, rising from the bench cheerfully. “Plagg?”

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“Am I presentable?”

“Charming as a slice of cheese on good bread,” replied the page.

Adrien was satisfied with the comment and took a composed stance while the man in black robes opened the doors of the music room, revealing the delicate figure of the maiden who was waiting for an audience with the future regent.

From the first look at the ball on his seventeenth birthday, the prince's heart was stolen by the charming Duchess Marinette de La Coccinelle. Dark hair with graceful bluish highlights, celestial eyes, carmine dress with an ebony lace surplice and the most beautiful smile in the world. For the monarch, words were never enough to describe La Coccinelle in her entirety.

They became friends almost instantly. Love at first sight. She was one of the few people at the court ― apart from the king and queen ― who addressed the prince by his first name, characterizing the intimacy of their relationship. Their feelings, however, remained a secret. Although everyone could see the looks of charm and fascination that they exchanged with each other, more constantly than they wished.

After a bow made by the noblewoman, they approached each other. The doors were closed giving privacy to both, as Plagg knew His Highness wanted. The prince took the duchess's hands and kissed them both gently.

“My prince,” Marinette said when the lad looked back at her. Those were his favorite words.

Adrien then extended his arm towards the piano bench for the duchess to sit on, which she did promptly.

“Your mother is worried about you, Adrien. I hope you didn't mistreat the poor piano too much,” La Coccinelle joked when she saw her friend sigh. “It's your duty as a prince, you know that. Princess Kagami...”

“… is in love with our honorable bard Luka,” interrupted the prince. “We talked recently and presented the cards to the table. The affection that we feel for each other is completely distant from true love. Kagami and I are more friends than anything.”

“I'm just saying that the chances of me being your chosen one is very small. I'm not even part of royalty. This title was bought, you know that. I was not born in a cradle of gold but of flour. These duchess hands have already helped to knead many doughs.”

“None of that matters to me, Marinette. I’m not a man of futile desires. My heart beats for who you are, _milady_.”

At that moment, the prince knelt and held the hand of his beloved, which was placed on her lap. She couldn't get away from those sparkling emerald eyes, being able to hear all the words that didn't escape his mouth. Silent sentences with fanciful idealisms. He didn't have to say what he had said over and over.

He wanted to run.

Run away from his noble life. Escape the castle. Run from the Crown. Run away from his own father.

He would live among the peasants, work with his hands, and sweat would run down his face no longer protected by a monarch title. The Sun would be his greatest jewel and his wife would be his precious crown. Their world would be like a fairy tale.

The duchess touched the side of Adrien's face, bringing her forehead close until it met his. She knew the consequences that this dream could bring. It would not be fair to the people of the kingdom who would need a king in the future. It wouldn't be fair to themselves.

“You know what I think of that,” she murmured.

“I told you that the day I gave you that rose, Marinette. I would trade my whole kingdom for you. Without the slightest hesitation or regret,” replied the prince with a smile. “Because the kingdom I wish to rule is the smallest cottage in the country with you as my queen.”

“On certain occasion, your poetics irritate me, you know?”

“Then why do you always laugh when I do... this?”

In the next second, Adrien started tickling the duchess's torso and she got up from the bench to escape the prince with an amused smile. Marinette's laughter filled the room as if it were music from the heavenly angels. They remained entertained in that chase for a while, forgetting the problems of the outside world.

“Regardless of what happens, know that I will always love you, Adrien,” said the maiden, being in her beloved's arms.

“I love you too. Never doubt my love, Marinette. Never.”

"I won't."

They shared a kiss in the end. Adrien hold his lady’s hand all the time, knowing that with her, he always would be more stronger than ever. Because life wasn't a fairytale but he was sure that Marinette was his happy ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thankful for all of you that read, that leave kudos, that comment (and helped me with some errors) and, last but not less important, that had a good time reading the stories. Because what makes this work great is know that I made someone laugh somewhere out there. So, again, thanks! And until next time! Bye bye


End file.
